


Promise Me

by hazellepotter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Divergence - Post-Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Easter, Easter Holiday, Easter Sunday, Easter dinner, Ex lover to Lovers again, F/M, Family time, Fear of Getting Hurt, First Love, First family dinner, POV Penelope Clearwater, Promises, Reminders of the past, Spring, The Burrow, coping with loss, fear of commitment, past betrayal, promise ring, scared of loss, springtime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-13 08:04:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18464851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazellepotter/pseuds/hazellepotter
Summary: He gave her a little grin and she playfully rolled her eyes as she hit him with her decorative pillow. That was her way of saying, sure, why not?





	Promise Me

Penelope had never expected to date Percy Weasley again. Especially after the war was all said and done and the slight betrayals he enacted towards her for his rise to power within the Ministry. But she learned that the past was the past and he had changed back to his old self. Also, their chemistry was _way_ too damn good to ignore. So as Percy rolled over to catch his breath in her bed next to her, she wasn't surprised when he asked her if she would go home with him for the Easter holidays.

"It will be fun," he reassured her, "My family always liked you."

"Percy, they barely knew me."

_"Trust me, they have always heard a lot about you."_

He gave her a little grin and she playfully rolled her eyes as she hit him with her decorative pillow. That was her way of saying, _sure, why not?_

* * *

Easter came and Penelope started to feel nervous. She fidgeted in front of her bathroom mirror as she tried to make her blonde curls stay in place, but Percy interrupted her prep work by wrapping his arms around her waist and resting his head on her shoulder.

"There is no need to be nervous," he said soothingly, "My family might tease, but they will like you and approve."

"I don't worry about approval," she confessed, "I just worry about, _well-_ "

"What?"

She took a deep breath, "I worry about this getting serious again."

Percy let her go and took a step back, "Isn't that what you want?"

"It is," she reassured him quickly, "It is just I fell for you so hard last time and then-"

She watched the guilt wash over Percy's face, "I know, I was a prat. But I won't do that again. I will try to prove to you every day that you are worth way more than any work promotion. I was a stupid kid, Penny. I have really changed _I wish-_ "

"I believe you," she interrupted him, "It is just scary when you're in love."

He gave her an empathetic smile and leaned in to kiss her cheek, "I know. I was scared in our first relationship. That's partly why I ran. I was too young for it, you know? _But now.._ " 

His fingers lightly traced down Penelope's arm and she shivered. His slight touch was the only thing she needed to be reassured.

* * *

Once they apparated to the Burrow, Penelope took a deep breath.

"What do you think they remember about me?" She asked Percy.

An ornery smile crept on his face as he replied, "I know George and Ginny will remember our times down by the Slytherin Dungeons.."

Penelope blushed and playfully his his arm, "You will _NOT_ be bringing that up at the family dinner."

Percy put his arms up as if he were surrendering, "Fine, fine. But I can't guarantee that the two of them won't bring it up."

 _Lovely,_ Penelope thought, _she really wanted Mr. Weasley to be thinking about her making out with his son._

* * *

Dinner was going great. Mrs. Weasley was so excited to see her and Mr. Weasley gave her a big bear hug as they arrived. It was weird seeing George without his twin, but he seemed happy next to Percy as they joked and playfully kicked each other under the table. It made her miss her own family so much. Memories of the Death Eaters raiding her childhood home came to her mind, and she suddenly felt anxious. She tried to swallow down her fear, but it took over her whole being. As Mrs. Weasley was handing out dessert, she had to excuse herself. She felt Percy's eyes on her as she made it outside to catch her breath. 

Soon after, she heard the back door shut and Percy's footsteps behind her. She looked down at the ground and closed her eyes.

"Penny?" He asked her quietly, "Is everything okay?"

"It's actually _perfect_ ," she whispered, "I'm-I'm just scared. I'm afraid to lose you and your family after what happened to mine and I-"

She could feel herself start to choke on her tears as Percy wrapped his arms around her and made her turn around to face him. His light blue eyes were full of concern as he asked her quietly, "What can I do to reassure you I will not leave you again?"

The shame and guilt from the past bled thru his words. She tucked one of her curls behind her ear and took a deep breath, _"I don't know,"_ she told him honestly, "After losing everything, I have this fear of loss that I just can't seem to shake."

He nodded like he understood and took a step back from her. She wanted to reach out for him, but she realized he was digging thru his pockets.

"I was going to wait to give this to you," he confessed, "But I think now is the time I do so."

Full of shock, he pulled out a ring box. She was about to protest that they hadn't been together again long enough yet for marriage, but he calmed down her internal worries swiftly. 

"Don't worry, Penny. I'm not proposing.. _yet_. This-this is a Muggle custom I heard about. It is a promise ring. I actually bought it for you after our second first date. I realized instantly I didn't want to lose you again, and I want to promise you that when you are ready for marriage, I will be here. I know it will take awhile, but will you accept my promise that I will be with you forever?"

He held out the ring to her, and she blinked back tears. She nodded from happiness, _of course_ she would take it. She wanted to make that promise to him, too. She reached out her left hand so he could slip the ring on her finger. He was shaking as he slipped it on, but once it was set in place, Penelope knew it belonged there.

"Did that reassure you?" He asked her, "Is there anything else I can do?"

She smiled and took a step towards him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and felt his cheeks heat up. She always loved when he blushed, as a boy and as a _man._

"Kiss me," she told him simply, "That's the only other thing that I need."

He chuckled from relief, and she watched a grin spread across his face as he leaned in and pressed his lips to hers. 

Penelope felt like she was on top of the world, and she knew with his kiss that he intended to keep his promise.


End file.
